


Whats Dead Should Stay Dead (B1: The Avengers) (A Youtuber/Avengers fanfiction)

by orphan_account



Series: What's Dead Should Stay Dead [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Crying, Dan as The Winter Soldier, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil as Captain America, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Captain Phil Lester, more commonly known as Captain America, was pronounced killed in action after bringing a Nazi plane down in the middle of the Pacific in 1944, helping to win World War II, and putting and end to Hydra. But 70 years later, an organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D finds him frozen, perfectly preserved and, surprisingly, still alive inside the wreckage of a 1940’s fighter plane. After waking up and becoming, at the very least, understanding that he was living in an entirely new century, Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D introduces him to a handful of people in similarity to him, such as Mark Fishbach, AKA Iron Man, Sean “Jack” McLoughlin, or the Hulk, Zoe Sugg the Black Widow and Tyler Oakley or Hawkeye. And when gods of thunder, aliens and some guy named Loki get involved, Phil can’t help but think that things can’t get any worse.Of course, then the universe has to prove him wrong. When it turns out that the organization that he sacrificed everything to destroy is still around as a strange Hydra agent only known as “The Winter Soldier” turns out to be much more familiar than he should be, it seems that Phil’s past just can’t seem to stay in the past.Maybe sometimes, whats dead should stay dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS BOOK HAS MULTIPLE CHAPTERS I JUST MESSED UP WHILE TAGGING.  
> Also to clear things up:  
> Markiplier is Iron Man, JackSepticEye is the Hulk, AmazingPhil is Captain America, danisnotonfire is The Winter Soldier, Zoella is Black Widow, Tyler Oakley is Hawkeye. Thor, Loki and everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D are the same characters as they are in the movies. The list of characters will be updated as the story goes on.

"DAN!" Phil screamed as he saw his shield clatter to the ground as his best friend, Dan Howell, was thrown out of a hole in the side of the train car they where standing in after a beam of some sort of energy had hit the shield, knocking Dan off his feet. Phil quickly grabbed the shield throwing it at the gunman, catching it in midair when it bounced back to him. Phil attached the shield to the magnetic pad on the back of the red-and-white stripped uniform.

Captain America. If not in the current circumstances, Phil would have laughed at the title. What genius had took a barely old enough to legally drink, skinny (well, once skinny. The serum that had been given to him made him taller, more muscular and surprisingly quick and agile for a man who normally was so clumsy he could trip over air) British boy who hadn't even finished high school that had moved to New York with his best friend just five years before the war began and made him America’s hero. But now was not time to laugh at the amusing topic.

Phil rushed to the gaping hole looking out. Fear rushed through him, had Dan not been quick enough to grab on to something? He turned his head and his heart slowed and then began pounding again. There, clinging to the side of the train, holding onto a long bar for dear life was his best friend. “DAN!” he screamed again to his friend who looked up at him, fear in his brown eyes. Phil carefully stepped onto a ledge, inching his way to Dan before stopping where the ledge ended “Grab my hand!” he yelled over the roaring wind. Dan’s hand reached out to Phil’s, their fingertips brushing against each others just out of reach to grab him when the steel bar gave an ominous groan and then a crack that seemed to echo around Phil's skull as the bar came loose, unable to hold Dan's weight. Dan's scream filled the air as he plummeted to the ground, Phil pressed his face against the cold metal, unable to watch his friend fall to his death.

 

Later he sat in the ruins of what once was a bar, drinking his third glass of straight vodka from a bottle he had found in the remains. The serum must have made it harder to get drunk as he was almost done with the bottle and he wasn't even tipsy. He heard someone walk up behind him and the hand that was unoccupied drifted to the gun strapped to his thigh.

"Phil?" a voice called out. Louise. "I'm in here." He called back.

The blonde offered a sympathetic smile as she entered the room. "It wasn't your fault, you know." she said. The mission had been a success, but it didn't feel like a success, because Dan wasn't there to celebrate with them. "Did you read the report?" he asked, his accent thickening with grief "Yes-"  
"Then you know thats not true. I'm not gonna stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured." he said "You won't be alone."

 

Phil turned on the radio of the plane "Hello? This is Captain Phil Lester, do you read me?" he said "Phil? Can you here me?" Louise said "Louise! Red Skulls dead!" he said "Ok what about the plane?" she asked "Err, thats a little harder to explain." he said "Give me your coordinates I'll find you a safe landing site." she said "There's not gonna be a safe landing sight. Louise, I'm gonna see Dan again." he said. "Tell him I said hello." she said sadly, knowing there wasn't anything she could do.

The ground came closer and closer and Phil closed his eyes accepting his fate.

"I loved hi-" he was cut off and all there was on the other line was static "P-Phil?" she asked hopefully. There was no reply and Louise pressed her face into her hands and cried.

The war was won only a few months after Phil brought down the plane, the whole country mourned for their fallen captain but rejoiced at there victory. Of course, there where those who didn't move on so quickly. The night the war ended, the remaining Howling Commandos drank in remembrance of not only Captain Lester, but for Sargent Howell as well, making a toast for their friends who had sacrificed themselves for a greater good.

 

Phil's eyes flickered open, he was lying in a bland room with simple furniture, there was a radio playing a Dodgers baseball game resting on the dresser. Where was he? Was he dead? If this was heaven, where was Dan? Everything was so familiar but everything was slightly.... off.

The door opened a young woman entered the room "Good morning, or maybe I should say 'afternoon'." she said. This wasn't right, her tie was to long and the military wouldn't have allowed her to keep her hair that long without her pulling it up, and the game. He and Dan had gone to that game for Dan's birthday, there was no way he could forget that. "Where am I?" he demanded "Your in a SSR recov-" "Where am I really?" he cut her off "I, I'm afraid I don't understand." she said "The game. It's from June 11th, 1939. I know because I was there." he said and suddenly several armed men holding guns rushed into the room. 

Phil jumped through the hole in the wall he had made by throwing the armed men into it, rushing down the corridor. He needed to get out of here, he just needed to find Louise and Howard. (A/N: I couldn't find Mark's father's name so we will just continue using the name Howard for now if I do find his name I will put it in here) He ran as fast as he could down the street when he suddenly realized, this wasn't the Times Square he knew. He skidded to a stop looking around at the signs and billboards in a mixture of awe and horror.

"At ease, soldier." a voice said and he turned around, seeing a tall black man wearing a leather trench coat and an eyepatch. There leader "I'm sorry about that little show over there but we thought it'd be best to break it to you slowly." he said "Break what?" Phil said

"You've been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years." he said and Phil looked around and turned away slowly. Everything made sense now, if he somehow was still alive after being frozen for seventy years the world would have moved on without him. He let out a sigh. "You gonna be ok?" The man asked.

"Yeah, its just... I was supposed to see someone." he said.

Looked like he'd have to wait a while longer to see Dan again.

\-----------

Dan's eyes flickered open. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was falling off the train. Then, nothing. He must have gone unconscious at some point. "Ah, it seems that he is awake." a voice with a distinctly german accent said. No. Dan squeezed his eyes shut, praying that this was only a bad dream and that he'd wake up in his sleeping bag in the tent he was sharing with Phil and the other Commandos. But no, he had been captured once again. He squirmed trying to get free of the restraints holding him down. "Try as you might, there is no way your going to get away." the german accented man said. "M-my name is Sargent Daniel James Howell of the 107th quadrant. My serial number is 3-0-5-7-" he said giving the information he had been instructed to give if he was captured. "There is no need for that, you will not remember it soon anyway." he said and a procedural mirror was placed above him and horror rushed through him. His arm was missing from the shoulder down.

He blacked out again.

When he awoke for the second time, he could move he lifted his hand and, surprisingly, both came into his view. But the one he thought he had lost was different, it was shiny and plated. It had been replaced with metal, panic rushed through him and he wondered what other sick experiments had been done on his unconscious body. He saw people moving around him and then a odd piece of machinery buzzed to life above him and clamped over his head. Dan panicked, what were they doing to him? 

Then all he felt was pain.

Everywhere.

Endless.

Pain.

\----------

His eyes opened and the first thing he noticed was the cold, then the man standing in front of him. "Good Morning, Soldier." He said "My name is Kolave, you are in Vladivostok, Russia. Do you know what year it is?" he wasn't sure, he didn't remember anything prior to waking up “1944, sir?" he said, his accent sounded Russian, but also British. Was he Russian or British? He assumed he was Russian as he sounded Russian and had woken up in Russia. 

“No, it’s 1962. Do you know what your name is?” he asked “No, sir” “Your name is The Asset, codename The Winter Soldier, you will answer to both.” “Yes, sir.” 

Kolave turned to a few men behind him and told them something in Russian, The Asset was a little surprised when he understood what he was saying. “Take him to the training room and prepare him for his mission.” he said. The men approached him cautiously, as if they where afraid he was going to attack. They were heavily armed and The Asset wasn’t stupid, they grabbed either of his arms and pulled him along to what looked like a gym.

He was a bit surprised when one of them threw a punch at him, he assumed this is what Kolave had meant by “prepare him for his mission”. Seemed like he would be assuming a lot of things.

Another punch was swung at him, but he grabbed the fist with his flesh hand pulling it and kneed him in the stomach. He grabbed the back of his uniform and flipped him over his shoulder and into a rack of weights. The other man kicked him in the back of the knee, causing The Asset to fall onto one knee. He retaliated by jumping up into the air, spinning around midair and kicking the other man in the face. He staggered back and The Asset grabbed him by the arm, slamming him into the other man who had gotten to his feet after crashing into the weights. Both men hit the ground and one hit his head on the side of a bench press knocking him, hopefully, unconscious. The other man groaned and managed to get to his feet, Kolave must have entered the room because he gave The Asset orders to kill the man he was sparring with.

He threw himself at the man, slamming his fist against his skull. He punched the man over and over again until he stopped struggling, a few more men where thrown at him. He killed them all as well, as quick and easy as he could. They never said how he was supposed kill them.

“Your mission is to kill this man.” Kolave said giving him a file to read over. There was a photo of a man along with some of his information. He was the current american president and his name was John Fitzgerald Kennedy, apparently he had learned to much about Hydra and they needed to take him out. 

 

The Winter Soldier was lying on the top of a tall building, looking down at his target in the backseat of a car moving in some sort of parade through the scope of his sniper rifle. “Target identified.” he said into the small microphone attached to the radio headset he was wearing. “Good, fire when ready.” Kolave said through the radio transmitter chip in his ear. The Soldier waited a moment before pulling the trigger of his gun. His target slumped down into his seat and several people screamed, “Mission complete, Soldier. Return to the safe house and wait for extraction.” Kolave said and The Asset stood and jumped off the side of the building and rushed undetected to a warehouse. For some reason he felt the need to stop and peer down an alleyway, unsure of what he was looking for. Shaking his head to clear it he continued to the safe house where a plane was already waiting for him.

 

The Asset was sent on a few more missions when he began remembering things that hadn’t happened, had they? A tall black haired man standing next to him and laughing, rescuing the same man from fights in alleyways, which at least explained why whenever he passed an alley he stopped to look down it. Kolave seemed to notice “What’s troubling you, Asset?” he asked “I’m remembering things that didn’t happen, sir.” he described what he remembered and Kolave looked uneasy. “He is remembering things, wipe him and start over.” he said to one of the scientists who immediately hauled The Asset to his feet and pulled him along to another room, there was a chair with a helmet shaped object attached to a rod on the chair. They made him sit back in the chair and one of them forced a mouthguard into his mouth and restraints clamped over his arms, both the flesh and the metal one, holding him down. The helmet clamped down over his head and electricity rushes through him, he realizes why they put a mouth guard in his mouth. To keep him from biting his own tongue off. He screams at the pain before he blacked out.

He was woken many times for quick assassination missions over the course of ten years, although he didn’t remember them from being wiped right after.

 

The next time he was woken for a long mission it was 1980, his mission was to help train the girls of the Black Widow Academy. He taught the girls hand to hand combat, the quickest way to take out a target and many other things. He did his best to teach the girls to give there victims a quick easy death, like he did. Every month a handful of the girls were killed, either in battle or sparring. If you surrendered or submitted during a spar, your opponent was to kill you. He was sad to say that he had done his fair share in the elimination of the girls. Once there was only him and five other of the girls, who were now grown women, where sent on a mission to take down an enemy base. He and one of his Trainees lead the mission. He had formed an almost friendship with that girl in particular, her name was Zoe Sagg and she sort of reminded him of someone, but he wasn’t sure who.

The mission had been going fairly well until they had retaliated with constant gunfire raining down on them, he was dragging a severely wounded Zoe along side him while one of the other girls shot at the few agents that had followed them in there retreat. He looked back when she screamed and he saw that an arrow had pierced her heart, he looked up and saw a blond man with his hair spiked up, he was wearing a pair of black glasses and was holding a bow, he notched another arrow aiming, The Asset aimed his gun at the man and shot him in the arm, the bow hit the ground. 

Only he and Zoe where able to return to the base.

“Well, we made it.” Zoe said after leaving the infirmary “Yeah we did.” he said, his voice sounded gravelly having only used it a handful of times thought his time being awake. They both looked at each other and then Zoe put her hand on the back of his neck and pressed her lips against his. They where only kissing for a moment when The Asset felt himself being violently pulled away.

He was hit across the face and there was angry yelling, he was dragged to the chair and the helmet clamping over his face. The Winter Solder was not supposed to have attraction to people, he was not supposed to have feelings. He wasn’t allowed that freedom, not even the allowed freedom to hate them for what they did to him. After all, the only way to keep him from trying to escape, was to make sure he never knew he was a prisoner.


	2. Chapter 2

S.H.I.E.L.D Agents rushed around the base as a helicopter landed on a launchpad, Director Nick Fury and Agent Maria Hill stepped out of the helicopter. “How bad is it?” he asked Coulson, “Thats the thing, sir. We don’t know.” He said.

The three of them traveled to the lower levels by an elevator and walked quickly to the lab, “Doctor Selvig read an energy surge from the tesseract four hours ago.” Coulson explained “I didn’t authorize a test phase.  
“He wasn’t testing it. Wasn’t even in the room. Spontaneous event.” Coulson said “It just turned itself on?” Maria asked 

“Where are the energy levels now?” Fury said as they passed several agents hurrying to the exits “Climbing, when Selvig couldn’t turn it off we ordered evacuation.” he said “How long till everyones out?” Fury asked “Campus should be clear in the next half hour, boss.” Coulson answered. “Do better.”

“Sir, if the energy levels are climbing evacuation might me futile.” Hill said “We should tell them to go back to sleep?” Fury said flatly

“If we can’t control the tesserssact’s energy there mightn’t be a minimum safe distance.” She said “I need you to make sure the phase two prototypes are shipped out.” he said “Sir is that really necessary right now?” Hill asked

“Until the world ends we will continue to act as if it continues to spin on.” he said “Clear out the tech below make sure everything is on the truck and gone.” He said 

“Yessir. With me” Maria said and to other agents followed her.

 

Fury entered the Laboratory, “Talk to me doctor.” he said to Selvig, who looked up from his work “Director.” he said “Is there anything we know for certain?” Fury asked “The tesseract is misbehaving.” Selvig replied.

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Fury said unamused. “It’s not funny at all. The tesseract is not only active its, behaving.” he said “I assume you pulled the plug.” Fury said. 

“She’s an energy source, we turn off the power she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level-“

“We’re prepared for this doctor. Harnessing energy from space.” Fury said

“We don’t have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. She’s throwing off energy and radiation. Nothing harmful, low levels of gamma radiation.”

Fury looked back at the machine holding the large blue cube, “That can be harmful.” he said looking back at Selvig “Where’s Agent Oakley?” 

“The hawk? Up in his nest as usual."

A man with black glasses and spiked up blonde hair, a bow and a quiver full of arrows were strapped to his back, he stared out across the lab intently.   
“Agent Oakley, report.” Fury’s voice said in his earpiece and he stood and walked off. He slid down of the ledge from a thick wire hanging from the ceiling. 

“I assigned you here so you could keep a close eye on everything.” Fury said  
“Well, I see better at a distance.” Tyler said   
“Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?” Fury asked

“Doctor, its spiking again!” one of Selvigs assistants called to him.

“No ones come or gone. And Selvigs clean. No contacts no Ins. Whoever’s doing the tampering, sir, its not at this end.” Fury looked at him “This end?”   
“Well, the cube, its a door to the other end of space. Doors open from both sides.” He said. Suddenly the tesseract began to spark and glow. The whole base began to tremor. The cube shot a large beam of energy at the other side of the room. It billowed and collected there and then ran up the side of the metal cavern, collecting at the top of a tall part of the ceiling. A tall, thin man stood where the beam had hit. He was holding a spear and wearing a strange black and green outfit. “Sir, please put down the spear!” Fury called to the man, he looked down at the spear and then shot some sort of beam of energy at them.

Oakley and Fury dove to the sides to avoid the beam, a few agents opened fire at the man. He jumped at them, stabbing one with the spear and shooting another beam at the others. 

Oakley started to get up when the man walked near him, taking a knife from his belt Tyler swiped at the man but he grabbed his wrist. The man squeezed his wrist until Tyler was forced to drop his knife, “You have heart.” the man said and pressed the tip of the spear against Tyler’s chest. A soft gasp escaped his lips and his eyes turned black, and then an unnatural shade of blue. 

Fury began packing the Tesseract into a briefcase locked it “Please don’t. I still need that.” The man said. “It doesn’t have to get any messier.” he said and the man turned around.

“But of course it does. I’ve come to far to turn back. I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose.” he said “Loki? Brother of Thor?” Selvig said “We have no quarrel with your people.” Fury said

“An ant has no quarrel with a boot.” Loki said, “Are you planning to step on us?” Fury said. “I come with glad tidings, of a world made free.” Loki said, “Free from what?” 

“Freedom. Freedom is life’s great lie. Once you accept that, in your heart.” Loki turned around and pressed his spear to Selvigs chest, Selvig’s eyes turned black and then blue.   
“You will know peace.” 

“Yeah, you say peace. I kinda think you mean the other thing.” Fury said “Fury is stalling, sir. Thats about to blow and bury a hundred feet of rock on us. He means to bury us.” Oakley said moving to Loki. “Like the pharos of old.” Fury said

“He’s right, the portal is collapsing in on itself, we’ve got maybe two minutes before it explodes.” Selvig said “Well.” Loki said to Oakley and Tyler pulled out his gun and shot Fury.

Fury hit the ground having briefly been knocked unconscious from the impact and the group moved out of the room, bringing the tesseract with them.

 

The group entered the parking lot, “We need these vehicles.” Tyler said pointing to a few trucks.

“Who’s that?” Hill asked, referring to Loki who was climbing into the bed of the truck.

“They didn’t tell me.” 

The ceiling above them cracked ominously but stayed mostly stable.

Hill turned to walk back inside when her walkie talkie buzzed

“Hill? Do you copy?” Loki looked up and Tyler pulled out his gun turning around

“Oakley has turned!” Fury said.

Hill and Tyler shot there guns at each other, Maria ducked behind a wall and Tyler got into the truck and drove off as quick as he could. Maria shot at them as they drove off. “They have the tesseract! Shut them down!” Fury said. Maria jumped into a jeep and drove after them hurriedly.

A few cars followed them, an agent was leaning out the window of his car shooting at them. Loki growled, shooting several energy beams at him. One caught the side of the car, the agent jumped from the car as it flipped over, stopping the other cars that where after Loki and his possessed henchmen.

A tremor ran through the base and the tech that Coulson and a few other agents where moving crashed to the ground “Leave it! Go!” Coulson said ushering the agents out of the room.

Tyler drove the truck that held Selvig and Loki past a few other cars. Hill drove her jeep in front of the truck and Tyler slammed on the brakes. Maria turned her truck so she was facing Oakley and Selvig. She pulled out her gun and they shot at each other.

 

“We’re clear upstairs, sir! You need to go!” Coulson said getting into a helicopter, Fury rushed out of the building and into his own helicopter, taking off as the base began to come apart.

 

Tyler drove the car past Hill’s moving as fast as he could to get out of the base.

 

The base began to collapse in on itself, Hill followed Tyler’s car, barley able to stay in front of the collapsing area. 

Hill’s car became trapped beneath the rocks that had fallen on it. The truck carrying Loki exited the base, driving off the road as Fury’s helicopter followed. Fury fired his gun at the car when Loki shot down the helicopter. Fury jumped from it as it went down, firing at them as they drove off.

“Director. Director Fury do you copy?” Coulson asked over a walkie talkie “The Tesseract is with a hostile force, I have men down. Hill?” He said 

“I got a lot of men still under. I don’t know how many survivors.” She said climbing out of the car  
“Sound a general call. I want every living soul not working rescue looking for that briefcase.” Fury said “Yessir.” Hill said

“Coulson, get back to base. This is a Level Seven. As of right now, we are at war.”

——————

Zoe Sugg or the Black Widow was tied to a chair, three men stood in front of her. “This is not how I wanted this evening to go.” one said in Russian.  
“I know how you wanted this evening to go, believe me, this is better.” Zoe replied in perfect Russian. 

“Who are you working for? Lermentov, yes?” he said and one of the men tilted her chair tauntingly over the long drop behind her. “Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?” He said

“I thought General Solohob is in charge of the export business.” she said

“Solohob? A bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow and she turns out to be simply another pretty face.” he said mockingly

“You really think I’m pretty?” she said “Tell Lermentov we don’t need him to move the tanks. Tell him he is out. Well… You may have to write it down.” he said. Someones phone rang, one of the men takes his phone out “Hello? It’s for her.” he said. The other man takes it 

“You listen carefully-“

“You are at 114 Celestal Plaza, we have an f-42 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby.” 

The man pulls the phone away and puts in where Zoe could hold it against her ear between her head and and shoulder.

“We need you to come in.” Coulson said

“Are you kidding? I am working. I am in the middle of an interrogation and this moron is giving me everything.”

“I-I don’t give everything.” The man said, Zoe gave him a ‘really?’ look. “You can’t pull me out of this right now.” she said.

“Zoe, Tyler’s been compromised.” Coulson said.   
Zoe paused, “Let me put you on hold.”

The man walked over to take the phone, Zoe slammed her foot into his groin. He yelled in pain and hit the ground. The other two men came towards her, she stood up, still bound to the chair. Zoe kicked one in the stomach and spun on her heel to hit the other one with the chair, the other man grabbed the chair trying to hold her still, she jerked her head back hitting him with her hair. He yelled as it hit him in the eyes, she swept the other mans feet out from under him. The other man rushes toward her.

Coulson waits patiently for Zoe to respond.

Zoe flips over and breaks the chair on one of the mens back. She hit the other man with the leg of the chair, she ran at him and wrapped her legs around his neck flipping him over. He crashed into the other man and they where both knocked unconscious. 

She moves to the last man, the one who had been interrogating her. She grabbed him by the throat and pushed him back, he grabbed onto the railing. Zoe grabbed a chain hanging from the ceiling wrapping it around his ankle. She kicked him the chest and he fell down the long drop, hanging in the air from the chain

Zoe picked up the phone and her heels, the pressed the phone to her ear “Where’s Tyler now?” she asked

“We don’t know.” Coulson admitted “But he’s alive?” she asked “We think so, I’ll brief you on everything when you get back, but first we need you to talk to the big guy.”

“Coulson you know Mark trusts me about as far as he can throw me.” she said smiling, walking down the hallway out of the building

“Oh, no. I’ve got Fischbach. You get McLoughlin.” Coulson said

Zoe stopped in her tracks.

“Ohjemoy."

———————  
A young girl rushes through the streets of a city in Indonesia, there was a man she was looking for. He was a doctor, she needed to get him to follow her. The woman said if she brought him back to her she could keep the money she would have paid for his services with. She hurried into the makeshift hospital, “Who are you? Get out! There is sickness here!” a woman said and moved toward her, there was the man! He was of average height and had light brown hair that had been dyed green. It must have been a while ago as his natural hair color was beginning to show through on the sides. His bright blue eyes had a light green tint to it around the outside of the pupils, but it faded as he straightened up. 

“You’re a doctor! Please I need a doctor! My father is not waking up! He has a fever and he’s moaning but his eyes won’t open!” She said

“Slow down.” the man said, his accent was strange, it made him sound like some of his words were cut short, or missing some vowels. “My father…” she trailed off, the man crouched and pointed at the sick children lying on the bed “Like 'em?” he asked. She held out the money “Please.” She said

The man followed her quickly catching up to stop her when she almost ran into the path of a truck. He followed her into the small house and she ran to the back room and out the window. He laughed softly at his own ignorance, “Should’a got paid up front, Jack.” he said to himself. “You know for a man that’s supposed to be avoiding stress you picked a hell of a place to settle.” A woman said. Zoe moved into sight. “Avoiding stress ain't tha' secret.” He said “Then what is it? Yoga?” she said sarcastically. 

“You brought me ta’ tha' edge of the city, smart. I assume the whole place is surrounded?” Jack said peering out the window. “It’s just you and me.” Zoe replied, her own accent similar to his. 

“An' your actress buddy, she a spy too? They start that young?” He asked “I did.” Zoe said

“An' who are you?” Jack asked “Zoe Sagg.” She replied “R’ you here to kill me, Ms. Sagg ‘cause that’s not gonna work out, for everyone.” he said

“No, of course not I’m here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D.” Jack looked down “S.H.I.E.L.D. How’d they find me?” 

“We never lost you, Sean. We just kept our distance. Even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent.” she said “Why. An’ please, call me Jack.” Jack replied 

“Well, ‘Jack’. Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in.” Zoe said

“What if I say no?” 

“We’ll persuade you.” 

Jack looked at the ground, obviously he could tell this was going to end badly. “An', what if tha' ‘Other Guy’ says no.” he said. Jack rarely used the hulk as a threat, his alternant personality was not something to take lightly. He’d destroyed whole cities, killed hundreds.

“You’ve been more than a year without an incident Doctor I don’t think you wanna break that streak.” she said “Doctor, we’re facing a potential global catastrophe.” 

Jack laughed softly, “Well, Those I actively try ’n avoid.” he said

“This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet.” Zoe said sliding a picture of the tesseract on a phone to Jack

“An’ what does Fury want me ta’ do swallow it?” Jack asked “He wants you to find it. It’s been taken. It emits a gamma signature thats to weak for us to trace. There’s no one that knows gamma radiation like you, if there was, thats where I’d be.” she said

“So Fury isn’t after tha' monster?” Jack said. ‘Not that he’s told me.” Zoe replied “An’ he tells you everythin’?” Jack asked “Talk to Fury, he needs you on this.” 

“He needs me in a cage?” 

“No ones going to put you in a-“ 

“STOP LYIN’ TA’ ME!” Jack yelled suddenly, his blue eyes flashing green, Zoe pulled a gun out aiming it at his head. 

Jack leaned back smiling, “I’m sorry, that was mean. I just wanted ta' see what you’d do. Why don’t we do this tha' easy way where you don’t use that and tha’ other guy doesn’t make a mess a’ things. Okay?” he said. Zoe didn’t move for a moment, then she pressed her finger to her ear, “Stand down, we’re good here.” she said “Jus’ me an’ you, huh?” 

—————

“This is out of line director, your dealing with forces you can control.” one of the World Security Council members said. Fury stood in front of several screens showing each member.”You ever been in a war councilmen? In a firefight? Did you feel an over abundance of control?” Fury said “You’re saying that this Asgard is declaring war on our planet?” one of them said 

“Not Asgard, Loki.” Fury explained “He can’t be working alone. What about the other one? His brother.” a councilwoman asked “Our intelligence says Thor is not a hostile, but he’s worlds away. We can’t count on him for help. Its up to us.” 

“Which is why you should be focusing on Phase Two. It was designed for exactly this.”

“Phase Two isn’t ready, our enemy is. We need a response team.”

“The Avengers Initiative was shut down.” one of them said “This isn’t about the avengers” Fury said “We’ve seen the list, we are running the worlds greatest security network and you want to leave the fate of the world to a handful of freaks.”

“I’m not leaving anything to anyone we need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even. But I believe they can win this if they are brought together.”

“War isn’t won by sentiment, Director.” 

“No, its won by soldiers”  
—————

Phil Lester stood in the gym, punching a punching bag. His nightmares had been getting worse, his blows grew harder as he relived his latest one

Phil lead the Howling Commandos into battle, holding the shield to block some flying debris from an explosion. 

Dan screams as he fell from the train, Phil looking horrorstruck, still clinging to the side of the train

Phil deflected bullets and threw his shield at a Nazi soldier 

There’s not enough time! I gotta put her in the water!” Phil yelled over the roar of the wind into the radio

“You won’t be alone.” Louise said and Phil brought the plane down. 

“Oh, my God. This guy is still alive!” a doctor said as they melted ice from his unconscious body.

Phil hit the punching bag so hard it flew off the chain, splitting along the seam. Sand spilled out into the floor, Phil looked to the row of punching bags on the floor. He picked one up and hung it on the chain, returning to hitting it. 

“Trouble sleeping?” Fury’s voice said “I’ve slept for seventy years, sir. I think I’ve had my fill.” he replied “Then you should be out celebrating. Seeing the world.” 

“When I went under, the world was at war, I wake up, they say we won. They didn’t tell me what we lost.” Phil said moving to unwrap the gauze from his hands, packing up his stuff “We’ve made some mistakes along the way, some very recently.” Fury said. “Are you here with a mission, sir?” Phil asked uninterested  
“I am.” Fury replied “Trying to get me back in the world?” 

“Trying to save it.” Phil looked up, a little more interested now. Fury handed him a file, the object that had killed Schmidt was in the photo beside some information about it. “Hydra’s secret weapon” Phil said bitterly.

“Howard Fischbach pulled that out of the ocean when he was looking for you. He thought what we think, that the tesseract to be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That’s something the world sorely needs.” Fury explained, Phil handed the file to Fury. “Who took it from you ?” he asked

“He’s called Loki, he’s not from around here. There’s a lot we’ll have to bring you up to speed on if you’re in. The world has gotten a lot stranger than you already know.” Fury said 

“At this point I doubt anything would surprise me.”

“Ten bucks says your wrong, is there anything about the tesseract that we ought to know that we don’t already?” 

“You should have left it in the ocean."  
——————

 

A soft glowing light illuminates the mask of the Iron Man mask and a pipeline that he was welding, he shut the top to it and he looked up as he fired himself upward with the rocket boosters on his gauntlets and boots. 

“We’re good to go on this end the rest is up to you.” he said. 

The man behind the mask’s name was Mark Fischbach, more commonly known as the Iron Man. 

“Have you disconnected the transition lines are we off the grid?” a woman voice on the other end said. The woman was Amy Nelson, Mark’s girlfriend and business partner when it came to decisions on the company he owned (Fischbach Industries)

“Fischbach Tower is about to become a beacon of self sustaining clean energy.” Mark said as he flew through the city to the tower.

“Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works.” Amy said. “I assume!” Mark said and the tower came into view “Light her up.” he said and the tower began to light up, the bright sign displaying the tower’s name glowed bright in the night.

“How’s it look?” Amy asked,

“Like Christmas but with more… me.” Mark said

Amy laughed “We need to go wider on the public awareness campaign, you need to do some press. I’m gonna be in D.C tomorrow I’m working on the zoning for the next three buildings.” 

“Amy, the moment, remember, enjoy the moment.” Mark said as he landed

“Get in here and I will.” Amy said.

Mark walked down the steps on the balcony as several machines began to remove the armor from his body.

“Sir, Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D is on the line.” Jarvis, the tower’s AI said.

“I’m not in. I’m actually out.” Mark said as the machines took the helmet off of the armor.

“Sir, I’m afraid he’s insisting.” Jarvis said.

“Grow a spine, J. I’ve got a date.” he said as the machines removed the last of the armor.

“Levels are holding steady. I think.” Amy said, “Of course they are, I was directly involved in it, which brings me to my next question, how does it feel to be a genius?” Mark said nearing his girlfriend. “Well, I really wouldn’t know now would I?” Amy said

“What’d you mean? All this, came from you.” he said and Amy smirked 

“No, all this, came from that.” she said pressing her finger against the arc reactor buried in Mark’s chest. 

“Give yourself some credit, please. Fischbach Tower is your baby give yourself… twelve percent of the credit.” he said

“Twelve percent?” she said “An argument can be made for fifty!” Mark said as she walked off. “Twelve percent for my baby?” she said laughing.

“Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally I lifted the heavy things.” he said

“Sir, Agent Coulson is on the line still and I’m afraid my protocols have been overridden.” Jarvis said.

Mark groaned inwardly before picking up his phone “You have reached the life model decoy of Mark Fischbach, please leave a message.” he said and Amy attempted not to laugh. “This is urgent.” Coulson said  
“Then leave it urgently.” he said

The elevator opened and Coulson entered the room, “Security breach!” Mark said. “Phil! How are you?” Amy said walking to him, “Phil? Uhh his first name is agent, Captain America’s name is Phil.” Mark said following.

“Somethings happened we need you to come in.” Coulson said to Mark, “Consulting hours are between eight and ten every other Thursday.” Mark said, “This isn’t a consultation.” Coulson said as Mark moved back to the computer.

“Is this about the Avengers?” Amy said “W-which I know nothing about.” she added hastily 

“The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, and I thought i didn’t even qualify.” Mark said “I didn’t know that either.” Amy said “Yeah apparently I’m loud, unprofessional, obnoxious.” Mark said “That I did know.” Amy said.

“Whats this?” Amy said looking at the computer screen as she walked to Mark. “This is… this. Oh and why is he Phil?” Mark said and flicked his hands so that everything on the screen was projected. Profiles for people such as Captain Phil Lester and Doctor Sean McLoughlin (in both normal and hulk form) and a few others.

“I’m taking the jet to D.C tonight.” Amy said “I can drop you.” Coulson offered and Amy pressed a quick kiss to Mark’s lips before following Coulson out of the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, this McLoughlin guy was trying to recreate the serum they used on me?" Phil asked looking over the file on the screen. He had only been awake a little over a month and it seemed like there was some fancy, new computer that he had to be taught to use everyday. It was all so confusing.

"A lot of people were, you were the worlds first superhero. He thought that gamma radiation might be the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula.” the man said, Coulson, Phil thought he had said was his name. "Truth is, though, when he's not that thing the guy’s like an extremely loud Stephen Hawking." Coulson added. Phil looked up, unsure of who this Stephen Hawking guy was. "He's, uhh, like a really smart person." Coulson said awkwardly, the man kind of weirded Phil out. Phil cleared his throat, he sat down the tablet and stood up, leaning against the frame of the entrance to the plane's cockpit. 

“Really it-it’s a huge honor to formally meet you.” he said, Phil smiled softly maybe this guy wasn’t as weird as he thought, “I mean I sort of met you, I watched you while you where sleeping.” And he was back to being a huge stalker. 

“I-I mean I was present while you where unconscious from the ice. But really, it great that we have you onboard.” Coulson said hastily. “Well, I hope I’m the right man for the job.” he said. “Oh you are, definitely. Um, we made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input.” Coulson said “The uniform? Ain’t the stars and stripes a little… old fashioned?” 

“Well, with everything thats happening, people might just need a little old fashioned.”

———————

The jet landed on what seemed to be a military raft in the middle of the ocean, Coulson and Phil exited the plane. A young woman with long brown hair walked towards them. “Agent Sugg, Captain Lester.” Coulson said introducing the two. 

“Ma’am.” Phil said politely “Hi.” Phil smiled softly, it was nice to hear an accent from home. She looked to Coulson “They need you on the bridge they’re starting the face trace.” she said and Coulson nodded and headed into the building not far from them.

Agent Sugg then turned to Phil “It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?” she said 

“Trading cards? Really?” Phil said amused “They’re vintage, he’s very proud. Doctor McLoughlin!” she called to a man with striking green hair a little ways away from them. “Dr. McLoughlin this is Captain Lester.” she said “Hi, word is you can find the cube.” Phil said to the shorter man. “Is that the only word about me?” he said “Only word I care about.”

Jack smiled. There was a loud siren noise people around them began rushing around “Boys you may want to step inside for a moment, its gonna get a little hard to breath.” Zoe said. 

The ship began shaking and large… things seemed to be the best way to describe them in Phil’s opinion began coming out of the water. “Is this a submarine?” He questioned, Jack sorted at how clueless these people must be “Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized container.” he said walking closer to the edge.

Phil smirked, he had to admit, for a guy who could turn into an enormous monster and kill everyone here in less than a second he was pretty laid back (‘chill’ someone in the last month had informed him was the term they used now)

Now he recognized the ‘things’ now, they looked like giant fans. The ship (well, he couldn’t really call it a ‘ship’ now) began to lift up from the water

“No this is much worse.” Jack said loudly.

—————— 

Dozens of agents sat in front of computers with pictures of what Phil assumed where the people Loki had taken “Gentlemen.” Fury said. Phil handed him ten bucks, referring to the earlier bet. 

He wandered off, looking around.  
'Dan would have loved this.’ He thought to himself, remembering how the younger man would read just about any science fiction story he could get his hands on. Phil smiled a little, remembering the Japanese comic books he would read whenever they could afford them (“Mangas” he would insist “They’re called Mangas.”) 

“We got a hit!” someone said and a bald man turned around “Location?” Coulson said 

“Stuttgart, Germany 28, Konigstrasse. He’s not exactly hiding.”

“Captain, you’re up.” Fury said and Phil nodded and left.

 

—————

Phil landed on the pavement holding his shield in front of the man who had stood up to Loki, knocking the energy beam back at him. “You know, last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing.” he said “The soldier. A man out of time.” Loki said mockingly “I’m not the one who’s out of time.” 

“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down.” Zoe said aiming the quinjets gun at Loki. Loki shot an energy beam at the quinjet, Zoe moved out of the way and Phil threw his shield at Loki, he batted it away and it landed a few feet away. 

Loki threw himself at Phil, who quickly used his training to block his punches and land a few blows himself. He kicked Loki away and ran to grab his shield, pulling it up just in time to block Loki’s energy beam.

Suddenly a song was blasted from the quinjet and both he and Loki looked up confused. A maroon figure flew in and Loki crashed into the stairs when Iron Man shot his own beam of energy at him. Mark landed and every piece of weaponry the suit had was opened from the armor and aimed at Loki 

“Make your move, Reindeer Games.” he said and Loki’s armor disappeared and he put his hands up in surrender. “Good move.” Mark said and the weapons disappeared into the armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween guys! I know its short but I wanted to get it out soon because I didn't get it up by my deadline and it would have taken longer if I wrote more. Next chapter will be better


	4. Authors Notw

Hey guys, Tigerstar here. I am SO sorry for not updating but I have an explanation. My computer is broken and I only just found out I can log in on my phone, so updates should start up again soon, Christmas break is starting soon so I should be able to update more over the break. Love you guys!

Keep your boots tight and your guns close, killjoys.   
-Tigerstar


	5. Chapter 5

All Phil wanted to know was why everybody seemed interested in Loki. The large muscular blond grabbed Loki by the neck and jumped out of the quinjet "And there's that guy." Mark said walking to the opening in the back of the plane, "Mark! We need a plan of attack!" he yelled to the billionaire, "Oh I do have a plan! Attack!" he said before jumping out. He groaned to himself "Another Asgardian?" Zoe called to him. "yeah." he responded dryly before leaping after them. He hit the ground in a surprisingly graceful landing. Smirking to himself, he took a step forward… and tripped. "And there it is." he muttered getting up. It didn't take long to find them "Hey! Put the hammer down!" he called to the two men, "uh, no bad idea he loves his-" Mark began and Thor knocked him to the side. "You want me to put the hammer down?" Thor snarled and leapt at him, Phil raised his shield and the hammer hit it, Thor crashed to the ground. "Are we done?" 

Phil stood in the lab watching as the two scientists spoke. "The tower is all access, you could probably use some of its functions from at home in Ireland." he said "Yeah, well last time I was in Ireland I kinda broke Dublin." Jack said sheepishly. Phil looked away for a moment letting his thoughts wander. 

"Ow!" he heard Jack yell. "Hey!" he snapped at Mark "Are you crazy? No offence." he added briskly.

"None taken." Jack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short crappy chapter but I really wanted to get something up for you guys. I promise the next chapter will be better!


	6. Chapter 6

Things had gone to shit pretty quickly, as of right now Phil was fighting off a few baddies that had shown up from who knows where while Mark was doing something with the fan-ey thingies. He was... well in all honestly Phil didn't know. Something about magnets and philosophy?

Phil shot at them with a gun he had picked up from one he had taken down a few moments ago. He pulled it up to block a few bullets and took a few steps back, slipping. He barely managed to catch on to a rope to stay on, a proud feat for such a clutzy man. "Cap, hit the lever." 

"I need a minute here! " he called. "Lever! Now!" Mark said. Phil pulled himself into the carrier, pulling the lever as he was being shot at and moments later Mark slammed into the gunman.

 

*

 

"These where in Agent Coulsons jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury said "Coulson died still believing in the Avengers Initiative. We're dead in the air here. Thor and Banner are of the grid, I lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

*

 

"We're here Fichbach." Zoe said "What did you stop for drive through? " Mark said

Tyler sipped a drink from a cup nonchalantly, awkwardly setting it down when Zoe gave him a sideways glare

 

*

Phil hurried along a street, fighting tooth and claw with the Chitari shooting at him, "Until we can close that portal I want Oakley on that roof eyes on everything. Thor try and bottleneck that portal you've got lightning, light them up. Natasha you know what to do." He said

"Cap, civillians cornered in 42nd bank." Tyler called through the coms. "On it!" 

Phil jumped in through the window, throwing his shield at a few chitari and hitting another with a desk. "Clear out!" he called to the civilians below, who heeded the order almost immediately. 

A chitari charged a bomb and threw it at Phil, it went off and Phil crashed through the window onto a car. 

 

"I can close the portal! Can anyone hear me?" Zoe called. " Do it! " "Wait!" 

" Mark those things are coming down fast and they aren't stopping! " Phil called back. "I got a nuke coming in and I know exactly where to put it."

 

Mark flew the bomb through the wormhole, effectively exploding the chitauri ship. When he didn't reappear a few moments later, Zoe began to close the portal.

Mark fell through at the very last second, those of them on the ground watched, astonished. "He is not slowing down." Thor said, preparing to take flight to catch him. 

The Hulk caught him mid air, clinging to the side of the building to slow them down before laying Mark down on the ground.

Phil hurried forward, pulling off the mask to check his breathing and found... nothing. He leaned back, and then the Hulk roared and Mark's eyes flew open 

"Ah! What the hell! What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Phil looked around, still breathing heavily. "We won."

*

After, Loki and the tesseract were returned to Asgard. Out of reach of the human race. 

And the avengers? For the most part they went they're separate ways, but if any of them where in trouble, they knew who to call.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Also to clear things up:  
> Markiplier is Iron Man, JackSepticEye is the Hulk, AmazingPhil is Captain America, danisnotonfire is The Winter Soldier, Zoella is Black Widow, Tyler Oakley is Hawkeye. Thor, Loki and everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D are the same characters as they are in the movies. The list of characters will be updated as the story goes on.


End file.
